


Бегство

by fandom_Kings_2018



Series: 6_lvl_спецквест [6]
Category: Kings (TV 2009)
Genre: Drama, Het
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-26
Updated: 2018-09-26
Packaged: 2019-07-17 22:13:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16104878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Kings_2018/pseuds/fandom_Kings_2018
Summary: Толика свободы его величества.





	Бегство

**Author's Note:**

> **Название:** Бегство  
>  **Автор:** **fandom Kings 2018**  
>  **Бета:** **fandom Kings 2018**  
>  **Размер:** драббл, 333 слов   
> **Пейринг/Персонажи:** Сайлас Бенджамин/Хелен Пардис, Роза Бенджамин   
> **Категория:** гет  
>  **Жанр:** драма  
>  **Рейтинг:** G  
>  **Краткое содержание:** Толика свободы его величества.  
>  **Размещение:** запрещено без разрешения автора  
>  **Задание:** ЗОНТ (Сонник)  
>  **Примечание:** увидеть во сне зонтик от солнца означает для женатых людей недозволенные наслаждения.

Синее раскаленное небо, возносящиеся к нему высотные здания, сутолока на тротуарах.

«Почему в столь жаркий час на улице так много людей?» Их поток был нескончаем.   
Он плыл в море светлых рубашек и ярких платьев, не замечая лиц, не слыша голосов, сливавшихся в ровный гул. Среди них не было того, что ему нужен. У них не было того, что ему нужно. 

В глухой тоске он блуждал в лабиринте улиц, пытаясь отыскать выход из него. Лестницы, туннели, переходы, стены всех цветов и оттенков бесконечно сменяли друг друга. Он уже готов был закричать, взмолиться о помощи, как город вдруг кончился. В просвете между двумя домами он увидел водную гладь и поспешил туда, боясь, что проход ужасным образом закроется, стены домов сомкнутся, замуровав его навеки. 

Асфальт кончился, и он ступил на тропу, что привела его на покрытый белым песком пляж. 

Он стоял, глядя на прозрачную морскую воду, пенные барашки, лазурное небо, сливавшееся вдали с морем, и чувствовал, что спасся. Тоска в нём сменялась радостью, он чувствовал: то, чего он жаждет, уже близко.

Он пошел вдоль края воды, зная, что не ошибся с направлением, словно внутри у него был некий компас. 

Навстречу ему по берегу ступала женщина. Он не видел издалека её лица, только длинные тёмные волосы, светлое платье и зонтик от солнца, который она несла в руках. 

Они встретились у полосы прибоя.

— Я так давно не видела тебя, — печально проговорила женщина. 

Хелен. Он знал, что её зовут Хелен и что он не должен произносить её имя вслух. 

— Прости меня, — сказал он и потянулся к ней. 

— Просыпайся, дорогой, — проворковал женский голос.

Его погладили по щеке. Он поймал руку и поцеловал её. 

— Сегодня важный день. После заседания Совета у тебя встреча с детской сборной Шайло по футболу. Сделаем несколько снимков для газет. Вечером премьера оперы в новом театре. Ох, боюсь, Джек устроит совершенно срочную проверку казармы, лишь бы не идти. 

Роза уже покинула постель и спешила заняться утренним туалетом. 

Сайлас подумал, что ему действительно нужно вставать. Роза не притронется к завтраку, который он приготовит, но темноволосая дочка точно оценит. 


End file.
